


when all goes downhill with your crush (write a song for him)

by kittywritess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, All about your heart, F/M, Identity Reveal, L-O-V-E, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Older Marinette, Plagg and Tikki Ship It (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity, adrien and mari are basically soulmates, adrien can play piano AND sing, adrien has a crush on mari, adrien singing is amazing, dont get mad at me for making small arguments, extreme adrinette, figures it out in the first chapter, i mean its pretty obvious no one does, mari can play guitar and sing, mari is a singer, mutual feelings, no one likes lila, older adrien, only SOME fights im not going to torture the fans, shes pretty swag, so this is love, they are 16 in this dont kill me, they make up love songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywritess/pseuds/kittywritess
Summary: Marinette finally gets up the guts to confess to her life long crush, Adrien. After all, who wouldn't want a confession from a beautiful classmate by song?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	when all goes downhill with your crush (write a song for him)

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok so first of all- thank you for clicking on this lol. anyways, i'm using the song, 'all about your heart' for marinette to confess to adrien with. it actually fits adrien so well so i picked it. i absolutely love this song and i recommend listening to the beautiful masterpiece before or after you read this chapter.

It was a normal friday night.

Like any other night in high school, there was homework.

Lots of it.

Adrien picked up his pencil right when his phone dinged.

A message.

Great, so much for getting his physics homework done.

 _'Eh, it could wait a little bit longer'_ Adrien thought, picking up his phone from beside his textbook on his desk.

He unlocked his screen, opening the message app, looking to see who texted him, Adrien looked at the most recent text sent through.

It was from Marinette? Strange, she never really texted him a lot. They usually just talked in person.

He carded a hand through his blond locks, while opening their chat room.

It was a video? He looked at the message below the attachment. It was a short text; 'This is how i feel about you."

He hoped that it was nothing bad. They had only recently started to become better friends, getting closer to each other.

Adrien shrugged hopelessly and confusingly at his kwamii, silently asking "What is that?" 

His fingers slightly hovered over the play button on the attachment. He had put it in full screen, ready to play the 4 minute video Marinette had sent to him.

But, why was he so nervous to press play?

"Well, what are you waiting for kid? Christmas?" Plagg, the tiny cheese cat demon asked, floating up to his holders face. "Im curious, please do press play." Plagg said, moving to sit on Adriens shoulder to watch the video with him.

"Okay, okay, i'll play it now, you impatient cat."

Plagg just grunted in response.

Adrien pressed play. The beginning was just the bottom half of her body- Showing her pulling a guitar out from frame. He could see the bottom half of her face- just her mouth and chin. She was sitting on her bed, sitting in a criss cross, the birch wood guitar fitting perfectly in her lap. 

Adrien also noticed the tiny detail that her hair was down- She looks insanely pretty with her hair down.

Video marinette started strumming the guitar in a light melodic tune. Adrien could already tell it was an acoustic low lying song- nothing too up beat.

Then she started singing- _oh mon dieu_ , her voice sounded like heaven.

Her voice is so angelic- he felt like he was going to combust.

"I don't mind your odd behavior, it's the very thing i love. If you were an ice cream flavor, you would be my favorite one." 

Adrien had to pause the video to remind himself about the text that was sent after this. _'This is how i feel about you.'_

His heart already started fluttering, even though the video just started 30 seconds ago. He took a deep breath and pressed play once again.

"My imagination sees you like a painting by Van Gogh, starry nights and bright sunflowers follow you where you may go."

He took a deep breath, the blush on his face ceasing to go away.

"Oh, i've loved you from the start, in every single way, and more each passing day. You are brighter than the stars, believe me when i say, it's not about your scars, it's all about your heart." 

He had to pause it again or he would simply just combust right then and there.

Wait-wait-wait, _what?_ \- did she just say- does she love him?

_'This is how i feel about you.'_

Adrien shook his head, shaking it off. A blush appeared on his face as he pressed play- _again._

In the video, she had stopped singing for a second, instead, strumming the guitar acting as a small break in the song.

"You're a butterfly held captive," If she only knew how hard that line hit him in the gut. It was true.

"small and safe in your cocoon." More like trapped and 'safe' as his father always tells him. 

"Go on you can take your time, time is said to heal all wounds." Video Marinette strums the instrument again before going on singing again.

"-Oh, i've loved you from the start, in every single way," Why did his heart flutter when she sung that?

"and more each passing day, you are brighter than the stars," No, she was going out of her way to write a song for him all the while, confessing. 

"believe me when I say," He believes her. "it's not about your scars, it's all about your heart."

Adrien's heart warmed at the lyrics. He smiled softly, as Plagg yawned on his shoulder.

Video Marinette captivated him by turning the soft melody a few octaves higher, making it sound more upbeat.

"Like a lock without a key, like a mystery without a clue. There is no me if i cannot have you." He wants her too. His heart has been yearning all this time for it and he didn't figure that out until now.

"Oh, i've loved you from the start," He did too. "in every single way," Her voice was so good- so melodic-so-so _beautiful_. 

"and more each passing day." He would too. Love her for the rest of his days. Love her for each day that passes on and on.

"you are brighter than the stars, believe me when i say, it's not about your scars, it's all about your heart." Marinette paused for another musical break in the song- just to start singing again a few seconds later.

"Oh oh oh oh," More of her holding out the music before she got to the last line, only 10 seconds left of the video, she whispered, "All about your heart." Before grabbing her phone and turning the recording off.

And just like that the song was over, Adrien's phone screen back to their text conversation after he exited out of the video.

Well, that was a lot of feelings to sort through.

It was truly a beautiful song- sung by a beautiful girl. He'd let that thought pass his mind, after all, his head was in the clouds. 

And then after a few moments, it hit him- it had finally hit him. Like a snap of his fingers he had _finally_ realized.

"Holy shit, I-I like Marinette." The sunshine boy blurted out- coming back down from his high. "Wait- WAIT! I really _really_ like Marinette!" He laughed, squealing like a little girl. His face was adorned by pink. 

"Took you long enough, kid" Plagg said, getting off his holders shoulder, phasing through the mini fridge to get some cheese.

"Dieu- Plagg! I have to tell her!" Adrien stood up from his desk chair as plagg grumbled something along the lines of, 'stupid love, cheese is way better'.

Adrien didn't bother to listen to the kwamii of destruction. He was in too deep with his new realized feelings for one of his best friends.

He fell back onto his bed lazily with a love sick smile adorning his face. 

"Kid! Kid! Snap outta it!" And suddenly Plagg was in front of his face, cheese forgotten on the desk.

"What Plagggg?" He whined from getting taken out of his high, pleading his kwamii with kitten eyes to go back to daydreaming about the girl whos currently haunting his mind.

"Uh- kid, you kinda need to respond to pigtails, she's probably anxiously waiting your response or something."

Plagg was right, he could daydream about Marinette another time. But now, it was imperative that he responds.

He sat and pondered for a minute of what he could text her. 

A sly smirk appeared on his face. This wasn't good. "Plagg, you just gave me the best idea."

Underneath his breath, Plagg muttered a small 'oh-no'.

* * *

annnnnnndddddd that is it for chapter one, i hope the two people reading this enjoyed. planning for this took forever but i handled it. now you guys just sit and relax and wait for the next chapter to come out. and i know the chapter may seem short, but i will make the next few chapters of this longer. there's only so much one person can type everyday.

word count- 1,275


End file.
